Can You Feel It
"Can You Feel It" is a recording by funk and soul group The Jacksons, recorded in March 1980 and released on September 22, 1980 as the first single from their album Triumph. Written by brothers Michael and Jackie, the song featured solo leads by Randy and Michael. Released as a single in 1981, the song reached #77 on the pop charts and number thirty on theR&B charts in United States, but reached number six in the UK and number two in the Netherlands in 1981.[1] The accompanying video, directed by Bruce Gowers and Robert Abel,[2] was noted for its remarkable special effects created by Robert Abel and Associates. Michael created the video's concept,[3] and Tito's sons Taj and Taryll appeared as extras.[4] In 2001, it was voted one of the 100 best videos of all time, in a poll to mark the 20th anniversary of MTV.[5] The title was also used for a 2009 greatest hits compilation.[6] A part of the song was remixed and used for the Michael Jackson remix album Immortal, in the remix "Immortal Megamix", released in November, 2011. Personnel[edit source | editbeta] *Written and composed by Michael Jackson and Jackie Jackson *Produced by The Jacksons *Lead vocals: Michael & Randy Jackson *Arrangement by Michael & Jackie Jackson *String arrangement by Tom Tom 84 *Instrumentation: **Keyboards: Greg Phillinganes, Ronnie Foster **Guitars: Tito Jackson, David Williams **Bass: Nathan Watts **Drums: Ollie E. Brown **Vibes: Gary Coleman (not to be confused with the actor of the same name) *Background vocal coordinator & choir director: Stephanie Spruill **The Children's Choir: Yolanda Kenerly, Brigette Bush, Audra Tillman, Lita Aubrey, Rhonda Gentry, Roger Kenerly II, Soloman Daniels, Brian Stilwell, Gerry Gruberth, Peter Wade **The Adults' Choir: Stephanie Spruill, Paulette McWilliams, Bunny Hull, Crolyn Dennis, Venetta Fields, Josie James, Paulette Brown, Carmen Twillie, Lisa Roberts, Phillis St. James, Roger Kenerly-Saint, Ronald Vann, Lewis Price, Gregory Wright, Arnold McCuller, Roy Galloway, Jim Gilstrap, Gerry Garrett, Bob Mack, Tyrell (Rock) Deadrick Charts[edit source | editbeta] | style="width:677px;vertical-align:top;"| |} Cover versions[edit source | editbeta] *1982: A cover version of the song was featured in the closing scene of "Tomorrow's Farewell", an early episode of the NBC musical-drama television series Fame.[15] *1998: The single was sampled by Tamperer featuring Maya for their dance hit "Feel It".[16] *1998: The song is also sampled in the Teddy Riley produced hip hop track "Feel It" by Charli Baltimore.[17] *1999: In 1999 and 2000 the Southern University Marching Band popularized the song among the marching band world. *2002: The song is used in the film Drumline, performed by the A&T Marching Band. *2005: Swedish artist September used the riff in her single "Satellites".[18] *2005: Madonna released the song "Sorry" from Confessions on a Dance Floor, which includes a sample.[19] *2007: It was interpolated in the song "Carry Feelings" by South Rakkas Crew and T.O.K.. *2009: The song is used in the Rihanna song "Hard" (featuring Young Jeezy).[20] *2009: The song is one of the songs used in the The Official BBC Children in Need Medley by Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band, sung by Bob the Builder and Postman Pat, with cameo appearances from Ben Tennyson andFireman Sam. Category:1980 singles